


Luminary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [698]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Castiel don't exactly hit it off.





	Luminary

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/30/2001 for the word [luminary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/30/luminary).
> 
> luminary  
> Any body that gives light, especially one of the heavenly bodies.  
> A person of eminence or brilliant achievement.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #356 Something new.
> 
> This is something new because I've never written about Supernatural before. Also I've never seen the show, so my characterization is probably way off.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Luminary

He introduced himself as Castiel and informed them they needed his help. Gibbs just grunted and ignored the newcomer. He had faith in his team. 

Tony, however, stared at the luminary wondering if he really was glowing or if that was a trick of the light. He had a very bad feeling about this case. It shouldn’t even have been an NCIS case.

Leon, however, had offered up the MCRT in exchange for a later favor from metro after finding out how overbooked and desperate metro was. Now, they were looking into the death of a Sam Winchester and this Castiel person had become a tag-a-long that they couldn’t get rid of, much to Gibbs disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
